Lazos del corazón Dragon Slayers!
by Flor Carmesi
Summary: Justo terminando la pelea contra tartaros, derrotándolo a ellos, acnologia y zeref, igneel tiene un secreto que contar, los dragones que desaparecieron por tanto tiempo y ahora pueden volar libre nuevamente, traen consiguió un pasado que las mismos dragon slayers deberán afrontar, recuperar, salvar y proteger para bien de sus corazones y de sus nakamas, especialmente porque… E.N.D.
1. prologo!

**Etto… este será mi nuevo fic, con tantas historias y capítulos en mi cabeza debo separarlas y ordenarlas por lo que aquí esta, en esta ocasión, FAIRY TAIL! (con la colaboración de una autora de la que pronto revelare el nombre).**

**No me pertenece la historia de Mashima-sensei!**

**Prologo!**

**Justo terminando la pelea contra tartaros, derrotándolo a ellos, acnologia y zeref, igneel tiene un secreto que contar, los dragones que desaparecieron por tanto tiempo y ahora pueden volar libre nuevamente, traen consiguió un pasado que las mismos dragon slayers deberán afrontar, recuperar, salvar y proteger para bien de sus corazones y de sus nakamas, especialmente porque… E.N.D. no estuvo solo, su hermana podría estar por destruir lo poco de su pasado y el futuro de los dragones. Encontrar, descubrir y proteger es la misión de la familia que debe estar unida para superar la calamidad y la tragedia de diferentes historias, diferentes torturas y….. Que pasara cuando se reunan las 8 hermanas con su querido hermano mayor. Lee y descúbrelo. (Acción, tragedias, 8 historias dolorosas con un pasado que compartir a los demás, de principio no pretendo poner mucho a parejas, las cosas serán conforme de vallan dando, así que espérelos haya de todo).**

**Normal POV**

Igneel: natsu… tenemos que hablar, trae a tus amigos dragón slayers que lo que grandine, metalicana y yo tenemos que decirles es algo… confuso, importante y… tal vez algo doloroso y triste, incluye al dragón Slayer de veneno y rayo, que ellos también vengan!

Los 3 dragones se veían muy serios y a la ves preocupados pese a que ya habían ganado la pelea… o almenos eso creían los magos, por lo que natsu un poco pensativo fue por gajeel, Wendy, Sting y rogué y cobra y laxuz para hablar con los 3 dragones.

Wendy: mamá, que nos tienen que decir?

Gajeel: cierto viejos, que nos quieren decir?

Metalicana: como siempre eres un niño desesperado!

Todos los dragon Slayer estaban algo confundidos, no entendían nada pero estaban ya dispuestos a quejarse por esperar tanto a que sus padres y tíos les dijeran de que se trataba.

Grandine: bueno lo que pasa es que…

Grandine no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida por un, al parecer… impaciente igneel.

Igneel: al grano, aunque sean dragon Slayer de lacrima pedimos que ayuden a los demás a encontrar a sus hermanos y hermanas para que puedan restaurar la aldea de los dragon salayers!

Igneel soltó el punto principal sin ninguna demora y fue golpeado por una grandine molesta por su brusquedad y poco tanto, mientras que metalicana solo se reía al ver como grandine reprendía a igneel por impulsivo.

Ya cuando los 3 dragones terminaros su riña, voltearon a ver a los 7 dragon Slayer que estaban a su lado, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que todos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, parecían rocas frágiles que podían desmoronarse de un pequeño soplido.

Metalicana: oi! Están bi…

7 dragon salayer: QUEE?

Los 7 cayeron de espaldas después de soltar tremendo grito, el cual, tras ser escuchado por los demás magos, provoco que todos se acercaran para ver qué pasaba, grande fue su sorpresa al ver 7 cuerpos tirados y tres dragones frunciendo la cara en forma de desesperación.

**Espero les guste, una persona y yo estamos escribiendo la historia, tendrá de todo un poco!**

**Les ruego dejen comentarios!**


	2. Vaya noticia!

**No publicare muy seguido por cuestión de tiempo y escuela, además de impedimentos de gente celosa, pero aun así aquí está el primer capítulo, espero les guste!**

**FAIRY TAIL NO ES MIO, le pertenece a Mashima-sensei!**

**Vaya noticia!**

Después de que despertaron los dragon slayer de su shock, todos los magos y los gremios se reunieron alrededor de los dragones para saber cuál era el motivo por el que se veían tan pálidos los 7 magos.

Makarov: si no es mucha indiscreción, que es lo que pasa?

Igneel: bueno…

Grandine le da un golpe a igneel en señal de advertencia.

Igneel: creo que… si nuestros hijos y sobrinos consideran a sus amigos como su propia familia… tienen derecho a saber sobre esto así que…

Metalicana: bueno, bueno, yo comienzo!

Metalicana carraspeo la garganta y se dispuso a hablas puesto que los dragón Slayer seguían con semblantes muy pálidos y sus amigos trataban de hacerlos reaccionar ya que parecía como si sus almas se hubieran esfumado o como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

Metalicana: la historia comienza así…

**Después de que acnologia naciera, de que zeref creara a sus demonios y los dragones que decidieron vivir en armonía con los humanos, se llegó a un acuerdo, crear un lugar donde ambos, dragones y humanos pudieran convivir y aprender, específicamente la magia de dragón Slayer.**

**Esta aldea desgraciadamente fue atacada tiempo después por alguien de quien nunca estuvimos enterados de su existencia, E.N.D. tenía una hermana mayor, ella descubrió nuestra aldea, la ataco y destruyo, pero antes de que los dragón Slayer fueran totalmente destruidos, hubo varios niños que fueron puestos a salvo por sus respectivas familias, ellos entregaron a sus hijos a los pocos dragones que quedaron, los dragón Slayer tenían heridas mortales por lo que nos pidieron proteger a sus hijos para que ellos algún día reconstruyeran la aldea y la paz regresara.**

**Entre ellos estaban los padres biológicos de Wendy, Sting, rogue, gajeel, natsu y los hermanos y hermanas de cada uno de ustedes.**

**Lo que voy a decir era un gran secreto entre nosotros tres, bueno… también los dragones de Sting y rogué, y ese es que… bueno… lo diré directo, Wendy y Sting son hermanos además de que… tienen otra hermana, después… rogué y gajeel son hermanos y falta la melliza de rogué, y bueno, de entre todos, natsu era el hijo mayor del líder y regente de la aldea además de que… bueno faltan sus 8 hermanas menores! **

Después de lo que dijo metalicana todo fue silencio absoluto, nadie se movía, ni siquiera se escuchaba el sonido de los grillos hasta que ese silencio se pulcra fue roto.

Todos: QUE?

Grandine: sé que esto es muy repentino pero también hay algo más que deben saber, y es que… justamente los dragón Slayer que no están presentes están siendo cazados y aprisionados, no sabemos quién es el culpable, sus hermanos y hermanas están sufriendo, lo que han vivido ustedes, lo que acaba de terminar… no se compara con el sufrimiento que ellos están pasando, y si no los rescatan de la vida que están llevando… sus corazones terminaran destrozados!

Cuando grandine acabo de hablar se notaba la tristeza en su rostro, al igual que en la de los demás dragones. Mientras todos observaban la tristeza que reflejaban los dragones, Wendy, que no podía detenerse el temblor y la sorpresa que la sacudía, comenzó a acercarse temblorosamente a Sting, ella luchaba por contener sus lágrimas hasta que llego a un costado de este y levantando su mano, rozo la de Sting.

Sting al sentir el leve rose en su mano, y todavía pasmado por lo que acababa de escuchar volteo su rostro dudoso y… aumentando su sorpresa pudo ver el rostro de Wendy, a punto de llorar, temblando y tratando de tomar la mano de Sting.

Grandine: lo que metalicana dijo es cierto, perdón por ocultarlo por tanto tiempo pero… teníamos que protegerlos, no queríamos que pasaran por lo mismos que la mayoría de los niños que ahora están sufriendo así que… Wendy, no dudes, Sting es uno de tur hermanos, y ahora le lo sabes, no es necesario que contengas tus lagrimas! Sting, por favor ayúdame a cuidar de Wendy… y su hermana!

Cuando grandine termino de hablar todos ya estaban viendo la escena entre Wendy y Sting, ambos estaban agitados, se notaba el miedo en sus ojos hasta que… comenzó a transformarse en… lagrimas, lágrimas en las cuales se empezaba a reflejar un sentimiento diferente, un sentimiento de alegría, nostalgia, reflejaron un enorme deseo por… abrazarse el uno al otro.

Y no tardó mucho en cambiar el ambiente, Wendy se lanzó sobre Sting y lo comenzó a abrazarlo, a llorar como nunca creyó que lloraría en su vida, incluso… Sting, quien trataba de solo concentrarse en el abrazo pero… no pudo, él también se desbordo en llanto al sentir a su querida HERMANA!

Todos estaban tan concentrados en la hermosa escena que mostraban los hermanos Sting y Wendy como para prestar atención a un rogué que… sin que nadie se percatara, se acercó a gajeel que… solo lo jalo y recargo contra su pecho como si fuera un niño pequeño, gajeel se limitó a acariciar la cabeza de su HERMANO y el cariño de un hermano mayor para con su hermano menor, mientras que rogué solo sonrió y dejo mostrar un leve rubor en sus mejillas junto con una sonrisa amplia y cálida.

Mientras la atención se centraba en mayor parte sobre Sting y Wendy, una peli azul de corta estatura se acercó a los dos pelinegros sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

Levy: ahora veo por qué se me hacían tan parecidos, se ven muy tiernos juntos, como grandes hermanos!

Levy sonreía mientras veía a los pelinegros y provocaba que todos, incluyendo el otro dúo de hermanos se dieran vuelta y les dedicaran también muchas sonrisas.

Ambos hermanos se tensaron por un momento pero gajeel, rodeo el cuello de rogué y comenzó a alborotar el cabello de su hermano, poniendo una enorme sonrisa en su cara, rogué solo atino a sonrojarse más y comenzar a reír.

Ajeno a tanta felicidad, natsu se sentía algo decaído, sus amigos estaban felices por la noticia de que tenían una familia sanguínea, y más tan cercana pero… él tenía en su cabeza algo, algo que lo tenía inquieto, la razón, 8 hermanas que nunca conoció, sufriendo durante su visa, él había logrado tener mucha suerte, amigos, una familia unida, diversión, alegría, pero… ellas que?, que les había pasado a sus hermanas? Como estaban? Dónde estaban? Sabrían sobre él? Lo estarían esperando? Estarían felices cuando se conocieran? Muchas preguntas que poco a poco lo atormentaban.

Todo era confuso y cada vez más triste en la cabeza de natsu hasta que cierta rubia se acercó a él.

Lucy: natsu, estas bien?

La voz de lucy se escuchaba preocupada, y cuando natsu le dirigió la mirada pudo ver que en verdad parecía preocupada, intento sonreír y decir que se encontraba bien, pero no funciono.

Como si sus pensamientos fueran leídos, alguien más hablo.

Wendy: natsu-san! Estoy feliz pero… falta reunir a nuestras familias, me pregunto… , que les estará pasado a nuestras hermanas? Como estaban? Dónde estaban? Sabrán sobre nosotros? nos estarán esperando? Estarían felices cuando nos encontremos? Así que…

Wendy, que se había acercado a natsu ya que, como todos, recordó que faltaba lo más importante, fue interrumpida.

Sting: así que solo queda hacer lo posible por encontrarlas!

Gajeel: asegurarnos de que no les pase nada!

Rogué: y mostrarles la alegría a la que tienen derecho vivir!

Cobra: supongo esas mocosas estarán esperando ansiosas!

Cobra solo mostro una media sonrisa para alentarlo.

Laxuz: además, de seguro que son igual de revoltosas que sus hermanos, pobre de ellas!

Laxuz soltó una sonora carcajada que todos, incluyendo natsu respondieron con una sonrisa. El ambiente se tranquilizó y luego los dragones de dispusieron a hablar.

Igneel: así es, ellas saben sobre ustedes, todas fueron separadas por los dragones para ser entrenadas, después de un tiempo se reunieron, tanto las hermanas de natsu como las de los demás, y saben… hasta ese momento algunos de sus padres seguían vivos ya que, los niños que se pusieron a salvo eran menos, sus padres dieron a luz a algunas de sus hermanas después por lo que ellas vivieron con sus padres un tiempo hasta que fueron encontrados, las niñas ya sabían usar muy bien su magia y pudimos ayudarlas a escapar mientras sus padres peleaban, sabiendo que… no las volverían a ver, ellos sacrificaron sus últimos alientos para que escaparan!

Grandine: además, hay algo más, las niñas si fueron puestas a salvo por los dragones durante una temporada más, después de que vieran de últimos a sus padres, después, al igual que nosotros, ellos se fueron y les encomendaron la misión de reconstruir la aldea y acabar con la hermana de E.N.D., vivieron todas juntas un tiempo, conocen sus historia, que ustedes también son su familia, estuvieron buscándolos un tiempo hasta que…

Metalicana: las encontraron y persiguieron, nosotros conocemos el paradero de las que fue entrenada por el segundo dragón más fuerte de entre toda nuestra historia/existencia, y desgraciadamente, solo ella conoce la ubicación de las demás, ella fue la última en ser atrapada, sabemos que lucho para proteger a las demás pero… no lo consiguió, ella nos contactó hace unos 6 años, cuando, pese a que estábamos con ustedes dentro del escudo fairy, teníamos conciencia de lo que pasaba en el exterior…

Igneel: ella utilizo su último esfuerzo por conseguir ayuda y decirnos donde la tienen prisionera, después ya no supimos nada! Solo estamos seguros de que todas albergan la esperanza de encontrarse con ustedes!

Grandine: se acaba de terminar una batalla, todos ustedes están agotados, deben descansar y reponerse para corresponder a los llamados de ellas, los esperan y estoy segura que…

Metalicana: estarán contentas de conocerlos!

Todos miraban y escuchaban con asombro lo que decían los dragones, los dragón Slayer se dirigían miradas decididas y llenas de esperanza, incluso natsu había recuperado una gran sonrisa, que estaba dispuesto a darles a sus hermanas!

Igneel: por cierto… la que nos contacto es la hermana más joven del clan Dragneel, hermana de natsu, y bueno… no tiene muy buen temperamento que digamos por lo que…

Todos esperaban expectantes lo que tenía que decir igneel, en especial natsu, que… se puso un poco nervioso y trago duro para suprimir algo de… miedo.

Igneel: hay que tener cuidado con ella, si bien es la ve a vivido más la desesperación, también es la que… si se le niegan las cosas puede ser peor que… según recuerdo estando en el cuerpo de natsu… erza o mirajane juntas! Ella es una verdadera bestia infernal a la cual no se recomendable hacer enojar, si lo hacen, es preferible ir preparando la tumba o… resignarse a vivir en el infierno!

Igneel tenía una expresión asustada mientras recordaba a la menor de los dragneel, el verdad parecía temeroso de ella, a lo que los demás tragaron duro y temblaron a tan solo imaginar hacerla enojar, imaginaban una fusión de mira y erza, en verdad eso les causó pánico.

Grandine: en fin! Nosotros también debemos descansar, por lo que nos iremos un tiempo, en lo que se recuperan, después volveremos, cuando estén ya repuestos y puedan ir en busca de las demás les diremos lo que les falta saber, lo demás lo irán descubriendo conforme vayan liberando a las chicas!

Nadie quería que se fueran los dragones, querían hablar más con ellos, saber sobre ellos, los dragón slayes querían seguir abrasando a sus padres/tíos, no querían que se fueran.

Macarov: niños! Recuerden que hay muchas cosas que hacer, muchos están gravemente heridos, hay demasiada destrucción, debemos reconstruir todo lo que se pueda, después, ya descansados y sin pendientes, podrán pensar con la cabeza e idear una estrategia para poder rescatar a las 10 chicas!

Macarov les dedico una cansada, pero cálida sonrisa a todos, a lo cual accedieron y permitieron que se marcaran los dragones, claro, hicieron lo mismo que hace años, entraron en los cuerpos de sus hijos, no estaría muy lejos.

**Bosque cráneo**

Mientras tanto en un bosque donde fue prohibido el ingreso de toda persona, un bosque conocido por no dejar vivos a los que entraban en él, tener vestías peligrosas y augurar mala suerte si te acercas aunque sea un poco.

Ringo: estoy aburrido, que te parece si jugamos con nuestra muñeca?

Rango: me parece bien, nuestro juguete es lo único que me relaja y me deja disfrutar de este aislamiento de años en el bosque!

Ambos reían soltando carcajadas sonoras que se escuchaban por todo el lugar, incluso llegaban hasta una zona muy aislada, en el fondo de un pasillo, con un acceso limitado.

En un cuarto reforzado con acero muy fuerte, una habitación forrada de cellos mágicos muy potentes, en el centro se encontraba una esfera de agua mágica, capas de dormir a quien estuviera mucho tiempo en su interior, de ella se desprendían cadenas gruesas, largas, reforzadas con magia, resguardando un solo objetivo, mantener atrapada a una joven pálida, herida, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, un largo cabello rojo y negro flotando por a su alrededor, la mitad superior del cabello era de un color negro que parecía irse decolorando a un gris pálido, la mitad inferior del resto del cabello era de un color rojo que, al igual que el negro vuelto en gris, se tornaba rosa pálido.

**Espero les guste este primer capítulo, tarde un poco en terminarlo ya que hay muchos obstáculos, pero bueno, espero que les agrade y quieran mas!**

**Todavía no daré el nombre de la persona que participa en la creación de este fic, pero pronto lo sabrán!**


	3. Corre tiempo!

**No he tenido mucha inspiración últimamente así que me esforcé demasiado para este capítulo, espero sus comentarios/sugerencias y criticas!**

**Fairy tail no es mío, pero espero y les guste esta adaptación!**

Corre tiempo!

A pasado un es desde que comenzó la reconstrucción de la ciudad de magnolia, todos los gremios han estado muy ocupados ayudando, pero con la cooperación de ellos, está por concluir todo. Sin embargo, ciertos magos estaban tratando de acelerar las cosas para poder comenzar con su nueva misión.

Sting: Wendy! Date prisa que tenemos que terminar la reconstrucción de la panadería!

Wendy: Hi! Solo necesito terminar con el horno y podrás acabar con el techo!

Rogué: gajeel! Ya terminaste con las termas?!

Gajeel: 5 minutos más y termino! Tú ya acabaste con el hotel?!

Rogué: solo me falta el techo!

Todos estaban muy animados, cada quien se ocupaba de diferentes cosas, pero… faltaba alguien que no se podía ver por ningún lado.

Lucy: laxus! Has visto donde esta natsu?!

Laxus: lo deje de ver hace como unas 2 horas, creo que sigue tratando de entender lo que dijo la lagartija roja!

Lucy: no es lagartija es dragón! Pero tienes razón, 8 hermanas de las que no sabía nada, 6 primos de los que solo conoce 4 no es fácil de comprender, y menos siendo natsu… él es un crio!

Lucy tenía razón, un "hombre" con mentalidad de niño no la debería tener tan fácil para entender todo esto, lucy bien sabía que su amigo podría sentirse un poco culpable al haber estado viviendo como hasta ahora, logrado conseguir muchas cosas, entre ellas un gremio que se quiere como una familia, donde fue acogido cuando lo necesitaba, y bueno… enterarse que nunca estuvo solo en el mundo, que tiene una familia sanguínea, la cual no tiene nada, ni siquiera el placer de disfrutar sus vidas como él lo ha hecho, disfrutar de una libertad… eso lo debía de hacer sentir culpable y triste pos no haber hecho nada hasta ahora.

Casa de natsu

Cierto peli rosa se encontraba acostado en una cama dentro de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, rodaba sobre el colchón abrasando una almohada en posición fetal, todo se encontraba en completo silencio.

Natsu: **Como diablos serán, espero no estén enojadas con migo por haberlas buscado tan tarde, bueno… no es mi culpa, digo… ni siquiera sabía que existían pero…**

Natsu de verdad estaba frustrado, no tenía tiempo que perder, necesitaba encontrar respuestas, sabía que lo que contaron los dragones era verdad, algo le decía que ellos estaban muy preocupados por las dragón Slayer pero no querían preocuparlos demasiado.

Natsu: AHHHHH! Qué diablos hago descansando, tengo que encontrarlas! Por qué demonios igneel no regresa y me dice por dónde empezar?!

Como de costumbre, natsu se comportaba como un niño pequeño, al grado de casi arrancarse el cabello por la frustración.

Happy: natsu! Date prisa, el maestro te está buscando desde hace un buen rato, dice que hay algo importante que quiere hablar contigo!

Natsu reacción instintivamente y salto de la cama quedando de pie, ya estaba aburrido y quería algo de acción para relajarse, y tal vez… el maestro se la daría.

Gremio

Macarov: natsu! Donde rayos te habias metido? Hay que terminar con las reconstrucciones!

El maestro solo tenía la intención de reprender a natsu, pese a que sabía que él era uno de los que la estaban pasando peor, necesitaba distraerse igual que los demás, así que no lo podía dejar solo.

Una semana más tarde

Gremio fairy tail

Todos los dragón Slayer estaban descansando, finalmente habían terminado las reconstrucciones en tiempo récor por lo que solo les restaba esperar a que igneel y los demás dragones regresaran para poder dar inicio con su búsqueda.

De entre todos los dragón Slayer, uno, de fuego, no paraba de morderse las uñas, ya todos los magos tenían las uñas de las manos cortas por que el nerviosismo de natsu los había asaltado y mordido todas las de sus amigos, para terminar con las suyas, nadie quería seguir alimentando su estrés por lo que optaron por que nadie usaría sandalias y así salvar las uñas que no tocaba el peli rosa aun.

Erza: NATSU! DEJA DE HACER ESO Y DESCANSA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Natsu: CALLATE BESTIA AGRIDULCE!

Ok, esa contestación por parte de natsu nadie la esperaba, todos se alejaron de ambos magos y formaron barricadas con mesas y todo lo que se encontraban para poder protegerse de la inminente masacre que estaba por desatarse.

Erza: q-q-q que dijiste?

Natsu: lo que escuchaste, además… no tengo tiempo para ti, ya estoy cansado de esperar a los dragones, además… tengo un mal presentimiento!

Erza sabia como se sentía natsu, así que el aura maligna que emanaba de ella se detuvo, y en su lugar apareció una mirada preocupada, estaba preocupada por su nakama, no lo quería ver así.

Erza: bien… pero recuerda que te ayudaremos en todo!

Natsu: lo se… gracias erza!

La masacre no se llevó a cabo y todos se relajaron ya que… sabían que las cosas no iban a ser nada fáciles, en especial para los 7 dragón Slayer.

Los magos comenzaron a acomodar las cosas que habían utilizado para salvar sus vidas tras las barricadas cuando… 3 de los dragón salayer empezaron a brillar, las barricadas fueron colocadas de vuelta y reforzadas, el pelinegro, la peli azul y el peli rosa fueron arrojados al centro del gremio como si fueran costales de papa y de la nada…

Grandine: supongo que ya es hora!

Metalicana: estaba durmiendo muy a gusto!

Igneel: cierto, yo todavía tengo sueño!

Los 3 dragones aparecieron, pero… con formas humanas, una peli blanca con ojos amarillos, un peli plata con ojos rojos y un pelirrojo. Gajeel y Wendy abrazaron a sus padres, las barricadas desaparecieron y todos los magos se acercaron a los 3 dragones, pero natsu… se cruzó de brazos y se le quedo viendo fijamente a igneel, se le notaban los nervios pero a la vez la seriedad que lo acompañaba desde hace días.

Igneel: que aburrido, ni un abrazo o un "bienvenido", como sigas así no abriré la boca.

Todos miraron a natsu que solo soltó un suspiro y se relajó para desviar la mirada al techo mientras sus ojos se ensombrecían.

Macarov: bien, antes que nada, bienvenidos!

3 dragones: gracias macarov-kun!

Pequeñas risas ahogadas se oían entre los magos por causa de lo que dijeron los dragones, pero después se dispusieron a sentarse para escuchar lo que sería el comienzo de una pesadilla.

Igneel: ok, no queremos interrupciones así que escuchen bien, primero, el lugar se encuentra cerca de fiore, segunda los desgraciados custodios saben cómo enfrentarse a la magia Slayer por lo que hay que tener cuidado!

Metalicana: ninguno de ustedes (señala a los 7 dragón Slayer) tiene el nivel de poder de las 10 dragón Slayer capturadas, ellas han completado por lo menos una fase de poder dragón Slayer!

Grandine: cuarto, con "fase" se refiere a nivel de poder, el primero es el "betta" donde pueden usar alas creadas con su propia magia, luego está el "gamma" donde sus cuerpos se convierten en el elemento que utilizan desde el interior hasta el exterior de sus cuerpos!

Igneel: el tercer nivel es donde se pueden convertir en dragones y se llama "alfa", pero… hay un cuarto nivel que es casi IMPOSIBLE tocar o siquiera acercarse y es EL REY, pero de ese ni hablemos, es… complicado!

Ojos abiertos como platos, quijadas caídas hasta el piso, personas desmalladas y otras petrificadas, in total shock. Un total silencio hasta que…

Igneel: ellas han alcanzado mínimo dos niveles, pero… a la que buscaran primero, y conoce la ubicación de las demás está en nivel 3, es la más fuerte y también la más pequeña de las hermanas de natsu!

Grandine: fue la última en ser capturada por ser la más fuerte pero… también la más inteligente así que para atraparla debieron…

Metalicana: amenazarla o chantajearla!

Todos los magos sudaban frio, sabían que "amenazarla o chantajearla" quería decir que las demás dragón Slayer estaban en grave peligro, por lo que rescatar a esta primero significaba… detonar una cuenta regresiva.

Laxus: eso significa que rescatándola a ella tendremos que ser más inteligentes para poder salvar a las demás sin provocar enfrentamientos más peligrosos de lo que ya fueron o serán?!

Cobra: mmm… esto será interesante!

Sting: y como es esta niña?!

Rogué: cierto, hay que saber sobre ella, que elemento maneja?!

Gajeel: si es la hermana de salamander debería ser el fuego!

Webdy: cierto, de seguro es fuego!

Igneel: no, no es fuego, si contamos a natsu, ese grupo de hermanos obtuvo un apodo entre los dragones, aunque ellos no lo buscaron y es… "los 9 pilares", todos de diferentes elementos!

Metalicana: pero si no contamos a este chaval, pero si a las otras 2 dragón Slayer capturadas el apodo cambia, ellas son…

Grandine: "las 10 princesas dragón", ese apodo se lo ganaron a pulso pero bueno… el lugar donde está la primera princesa es…

3 dragones: el bosque cráneo!

Ok, el mal presentimiento de natsu se propago igual que la viruela, todo mago comenzó a sudar frio y temblar de miedo.

Natsu: COMO COJONES BAMOS A ENTRAR EN ESE ENDEMONIADO LUGAAR?!

Igneel: eso les toca averiguarlo a ustedes, en el centro del bosque esta la base! Además, no es nuestra culpa que eligieran un lugar de muerte para encerrar a la pequeña princesa!

Todos conocían el bosque, su historia, las desapariciones y muertes, hasta los más fuertes sabían que esto podría ser un suicido.

Macarov: si ese es el caso… y no hay remedio… solo de entre los más fuertes se decidirá a voto voluntario quien acompañara a los dragón Slayer.

Macarov fue el único en tratar de enfriarse la cabeza para pensar claramente y tranquilizar a los demás magos.

Bosque cráneo

Dos hombres estaban jadeantes, sudorosos y… con grandes sonrisas de guasón en la cara.

Ringo: creo que estoy satisfecho, ahora solo…

Rango: hay que jugar a las muñecas!

Ringo: jajajajajaja! Esto será divertido, ella no responde a nada y verla retorcerse de dolor me fascina!

Ringo y rango: jajajajajajaja!

Gremio fairy tail!

Hibiki: bueno, ese es el plan, no lo olviden y… buena suerte!

7 dragón Slayer: HI!

Macarov: y ustedes… juvia, gray lyon, chelia, jura, orga, rufus, erza, jerall, meredy, angel, yukino, lucy estén listos!

Todos: HI!

**Espero les haya gustado, no publicare muy seguido que digamos debido a que también tengo que pensar en cómo continuar otro fic, además la escuela me lo exige, pero este fic lo acabo porque lo acabo, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias!**


	4. LEEED ESTO LECTORES IMPORTANTE WAAAAAAAA

**IMPORTANTISIMO: LEAN.**

. Sé que han estado extrañando mis historias y quería pedirles una disculpa, pero les tengo _**MALAS NOTICIAS **_me iré a un retiro espiritual, buscare la luna y sus fragmentos rotos como los sueños de un niño cuando sus padres le dicen que santa no existe, TAN TAN TAAAAAAN pobres niños a los que les acabo de arruinar la vida, en caso de que haya niños leyendo mis historia, volviendo al tema del que me salí, iré a buscar la luna y el sol en un pandacornio gigante con mis amigos dinosaurios acompañándome, u de paso buscare la fuente de los deseos para que me regale un poquito de inspiración(que mucha falta me hace), no sé cuánto dure mi legendaria travesía por el mundo de Narnia buscando la luna y el sol, de paso un chocolate, el tiempo mínimo será de 6 meses, lo siento por los que han esperado que escriba y también lo lamento en caso de que creyeran que este era un capitulo, deseadme suerte buscando a la luna y el sol, la fuente de los deseos y mi querido chocolate(chocolate…¡DONDE ESTAAAAAAAAAS!) espero y no les moleste, les juro que compensare todo el tiempo perdido cuando vuelva, ahora me tengo que ir a Narnia a buscar lo ya mencionado.

CUANDO REGRESE LES DARE UNA SORPRESA MEGA GRANDE DEL TAMAÑO DE LA MONTAÑA DINOSAURIO MAGICO, será lenta PERO SERA MUY GRANDE, adiooooooohs

_**para los que siguen mi fic de DL**_: *me subo a kou y le pego un rollo de papel de baño en la frente mientras un payaso me vende una espada de globo* AREE KOUCORNIO ARRE *me voy a galope rápido hacia Narnia con mis amigos dinosaurios a un lado mío*

_**para los que siguen mi fic de FT:**_ *me subo a natsu y le pego un rollo de papel de baño en la frente mientras un payaso me vende una espada de globo* AREE NATCORNIO ARRE *me voy a galope rápido hacia Narnia con mis amigos dinosaurios a un lado mío*


	5. Una y faltan 9!

**Afueras del bosque cráneo**

Erza: este lugar es muy desolado, espero podamos apresurarnos con esto.

Erza se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, temblaba como gelatina recién hecha, lo cual, a TODOS les preocupaba de sobremanera, especialmente porque ella nunca fue así, ella era la tal valerosa TITANIA!

Natsu: e -erza! podrías calmarte, y -yo soy el que está más alterado y te necesito!

Ok, escuchar eso de un Natsu pálido, con semblante serio y temblando mientras camina es algo extraño y muy desolador y a la vez alentador! todos estaban conscientes de lo que esto significaba para los dragón Slayers y, en esta ocasión, para el!

Los equipos habían sido formados, cada dragón Slayers tomo un compañero, los que tenían exeel con ellos, y los que no escogieron a una mujer, Laxus a mira y cobra a Meredy! los demás se quedaron a fuera del bosque en parejas, esto para montar la guardia y entrar a ayudar si la señal era disparada.

Las parejas comenzaron a entrar, sigilosamente para no ser detectados. Caminaron por bastante tiempo, cada vez más se tornaba obscuro el bosque, casi no se podía ver, rogué fue quien ayudo a que nadie se perdiera, los sentidos de los dragón Slayers estaban un poco desorientados, fue Meredy la vez que los tranquilizaba diciendo que pronto llegarías.

**Unas cuantas horas después:**

Sting: estoy cansadoooo!

Rogué: no te quejes! Todos lo estamos!

Gajeel: parecen un viejo matrimonio!

Laxus: tal vez con 20 años de casados!

Todos: jajajajajajajaja!

Sting y rogué: no estamos casados!

Sting: ni siquiera soy gay! tal vez rogué si pero yo no!

Rogué: yo no soy el que tiene un altar de Dragneel en el armario!

Esto último lo grito tan fuerte que, hasta ahora, e increíblemente el que no había participado en nada, volteo su mirada y dijo:

Natsu: NO SOY GAY, PERO EL STRIPER TAL VEZ TE HAGA CASO!

Sting: no soy gar Natsu-san!

Entre lloriqueos y burlas todos lograron reducir el ambiente tan tenso que había entre ellos hasta que...

Meredy: llegamos! Esa puerta...

Tensión restaurada, todos atentos se dispusieron a comenzar con el plan.

La puerta por la que entraron estaba muy bien oculta, no se distinguía bien por lo que con el cansancio de la caminata y las vestías que tuvieron que enfrentar, todos decidieron esperar unos minutos para actuar en base al movimiento que se pudiera presentar.

**Minutos después:**

Laxus: solo hemos visto a 2hombreque entrar y salir constantemente!

Cobra: parecieran estar bien follados!

Cobra no se dio cuenta de que su pequeño comentario hecho a volar la imaginación de mucho y en especial de ciertos dragón Slayers!

Natsu: oii cobra! Si tu comentario fuera realidad... que piensas hacer para evitar que te carbonice?

Aquellos con mentes pervertidas se dieron cuenta de que estaba preocupado Natsu! su hermana + hombres follados +un encierro= masacre colectivo por parte de Natsu y los demás dragón Slayers.

Meredy: miren! Los dos están saliendo!

Lucy: es nuestra oportunidad!

Levy: no tenemos tiempo que perder!

Todos se apresuraron a la puerta, lograron entrar sin mucho esfuerzo gracias a Gajeel con su magia!

Todos comenzaron a correr por los pasillos, parecía un laberinto, los dragón Slayers estaban desesperándose por los olores tan fétidos que captaban, se notaba que el lugar fue diseñado para desorientar a los Slayers.

Wendy: MATTE! ese aroma!

En efecto, Wendy capto un débil aroma que después sobresalto a los demás que enseguida se encaminaron a ese lugar! tardaron un poco en llegar a la fuente del aroma, y cuando lo hicieron... adiós a la puerta, rogué y Gajeel golpearon la increíble puerta reforzada, no funciono del todo, ahora cobra y Laxus atacaron nada, Sting y Wendy también lo intentaron y nada, todos lo intentaron y no pasaba nada hasta que...

Lucy: esperen déjenme intentar algo, puerta de la sirvienta ábrete! VIRGO!

Lucy: puedes abrir la puerta virgo?

Virgo: tengo una llave maestra hime! la utilizare!

Al carajo todo, virgo abrió la puerta que todos los demás no pudieron con fuerza bruta. En verdad la inteligencia es más valiosa que la estúpida fuerza bruta!

Natsu: bien! Hora de entrar!

No tardo ni un minuto en que todos entraron a la sala cuando las luces se prendieron y dejo ver la imagen más espantosa que pudieron imaginar, una burbuja mágica con cadenas, cellos mágicos, cadenas atadas a un cuerpo que parecía muerto y herido, esto era lo menos que se podían imaginar! la hermana de Natsu estaba frente a ellos, totalmente pálida, herida, cabello decolorado, y totalmente encadenada! esto solo causo que todos se paralizaran, Natsu callo de rodillas y sin más derramo lagrimas a mares!

Yukino: chicos hay que darnos prisa, no soporto verla así, además... no tenemos tiempo que… que perder!

(En uno de los capítulos anteriores ya había descrito la prisión y apariencia de la hermana de Natsu) Natsu se levantó de su lugar y camino al frente, los demás comenzaron a buscar la manera de liberar a la pobre chica de su encierro.

Mira: chicos lo encontré, destruyan este caja, de ella sale la magia que mantiene encerrada a la hermana de Natsu, háganlo, tómenla y corramos!

Nadie lo dudo dos veces, lanzaron ataque a diestra y siniestra destruyendo el controlador, la hermana de Natsu cayó al suelo con las cadenas alrededor de su cuerpo, en el cuello, las muñecas, los brazos, la cintura, la cadera, las rodillas, las piernas y los tobillos (nótese que estaba súper encadenada y muy apretadas, creo que casi le cortan la circulación), Gajeel corrió hacia ella y comenzó a masticar las cadenas, cuando logro zafarla aun con trozos de ellas y de los grilletes se la paso a Natsu, este la sostuvo al estilo princesa después de envolverla en una capa que le paso Meredy y salieron disparados de la celda.

Como ya habían recorrido los pasillos les fue más fácil salir, pero, desgraciadamente ya los estaban esperando.

Ringo: mira que tenemos aquí, son las sabandijas que derrotaron a esas vestías que encontramos!

Rango: será divertido matarlos y de paso...!

Ringo: mira que pasa rango...?!

Ringo: creo que tenemos dos objetivos, recuperar nuestro juguete y atrapar a 7 Slayers renegados!

Rango: no olvides matar a los otros!

Si las miradas mataran, los dos sujetos estarían tratando de asesinar a todos con la mirada pero, no contaban con que una demonio estaría totalmente furiosa, todos los dragón Slayers en dragón forcé (incluso Wendy) las demás magas con su poder al máximo hasta que...

¿?: Creo que... después de esto dormiré mucho!

Una vocecita cantarina, dulce y quebrada resonó, nadie sabía de donde había venido hasta que un bulto en los brazos de Natsu se empezó a mover, este, por inercia se agacho para posar el cuerpo en el piso, la mano de la muchacha salió y todo el piso temblorosamente, acto siguiente los dos sujetos estaban amarrados por lianas a lo que los demás aprovecharon para hacer un unisón magia con todo su poder.

Cuando la explosión termino, y el polvo se divisó fuera del camino...

Natsu: eii! No hay tiempo, debemos irnos y no pelear innecesariamente!

Una pelea no es algo que Natsu, NATSU rechazara pero tenía razón, y antes de que el enemigo reaccionara ellos ya estaban corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo para escapar del lugar!

Ringo: esto es un problema, si no nos damos prisa se escaparan y entonces si estaremos muertos!

Rango: hay que darse prisa, esa muñeca no es algo que pueda estar libre!

Todos corrían apresurados, las bestias se interponían en el camino de los magos, lobos con dos cabezas, murciélagos gigantes, perros con 6 colas, todo era un caos, y para aumentar la presión, estaban siendo perseguidos por dos cazadores de Slayers que no pensaban rendirse, por lo que optaron por lanzar la señal de ayuda para que pudieran venir sus amigos y escapar más fácilmente!

Erza: es hora, hay que ayudar a los demás antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Todos los que estaban fuera del bosque se adentraron en este, rumbo a la dirección de donde fue disparada la señal de auxilio.

**Mientras tanto:**

Makarov: no se preocupen, estoy seguro de que esos mocosos llegaran pronto!

Igneel: eso espero, ya quiero volver a ver a esa hermosa niña!

Grandine: recuerda que ya no será una niña, además, casi estoy segura que se enfadara contigo por no habernos dejado ir a nosotros también con los demás, yo que tú me preparaba para perder la dignidad y ser castrado! Ajajajjajaja!

Metalicana: ya lo creo! Ajajajajaj

**Bosque cráneo:**

Natsu lanzaba un rugido de dragón contra el enemigo, Laxus una lanza relámpago, cobra una garra de dragón, los dragón Slayer gemelos un unisón magia, Wendy curaba las heridas de la hermana de Natsu, las demás solo podían estar atentas a que no tuvieran ningún ataque sorpresa por parte del enemigo.

Natsu: NO DEJARE QUE SE LE ACERQUEN!

Laxus: bastardos acabaremos con ustedes!

Sting: NATSU-SAN CUIDADO!

Efectivamente, Natsu debió haber tenido cuidado porque un ataque de ácido por parte del enemigo de cayo de lleno por la espalda.

Gajeel: BASTARDO, NO LOS DEJAREMOS SALIRSE CON LA SUYA!

Y cuando Gajeel logro asestarle un golpe a uno de ellos, los refuerzos llegaron.

Erza: ya llegamos! Chicos comenzar con el ataque!

Y como erza lo dijo, todos comenzaron a atacar al enemigo al mismo tiempo, procurando no perderlos de vista mientras Gray se ocupó de ayudar a Natsu que se encontraba muy mal herido a causa del impacto de ácido que cayó sobre él.

Gray: flamita resiste, ya pronto saldremos de esta, solo espera!

Natsu: lo sé solo… sáquenla a ella primero!

Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera seguir diciendo algo las carcajadas de los dos sujetos estallaron en pleno combate!

Ringo: jajajajajaja! Aunque nos maten no quita lo mucho que nos hemos divertido con la hermosa muñeca que tratan de proteger!

Rango: jajajajaja! TIENES RAZON, HABERLA HECHO NUESTRA MUJER DURANTE ESTOS AÑOS FUE MUY PLACENTERO! JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA!

Y como si de un demonio se tratase, Natsu salió disparado como alma de satán para atacar a esos dos bastardo, estaba colérico, no lo soportaba, aunque recordó que cobra lo dijo antes como broma, ahora era distinto, iba a matar a esos desgraciados, no lo soportaba, por su mente comenzaron a pasar alucinaciones, imaginaba los gritos de dolor de su hermana, la forma en que se retorcía; todo fue tan rápido que nadie pudo reaccionar a tiempo para contenerlo.

Natsu había usado u puño de dragón de fuego para golpear en el pecho a los dos sujetos, los cuales cayeron al suelo en cuanto, lo que parecía un simple golpe, perforo sus pechos llegando al corazón y… Natsu arranco el órgano de sus ahora cadáveres.

Después de eso todo fue silencio hasta que el cuerpo sin fuerzas de Natsu cayó al suelo, preso del cansancio el ya no supo nada más, todo se volvió borroso.

Mira: chicos, debemos irnos, hay muchos heridos!

Todos asintieron, ver a Natsu de ese modo fue aterrador, lo levantaron del piso y se marcharon, nadie comento nada en el camino de regreso al gremio, todos estaban todavía en schok, Natsu había matado sin miramientos a dos hombres, y lo peor, que cuando se había comenzado a marchar la capa que cubría a la hermana de Natsu se calló y dejo ver a los que habían llegado tarde, el estado en el que se encontraba era deplorable, daban ganas de llorar ante tal escena.

**Horas después/ Gremio Fairy Tail:**

El equipo que había salido al bosque estaba llegando, los que se quedaron miraban asustados las caras de sus Nakamas, se veían cansados, asustados, desesperados… y como si no se pudiera poner peor, todos dirigieron sus miradas a Gray que cargaba a un Natsu inconsciente, herido y sumamente ensangrentado.

Igneel: que paso?!

Erza: nos topamos con el enemigo y…

Lucy: la hermana de Natsu está muy mal, y el… el…

Lucy no podía controlar su cuerpo, seguía temblando pese a que ya todo había pasado, por ahora.

Makarov: todos dejen a Natsu y su hermana en la enfermería, Porlyusica los atenderá primero a ellos, los demás se quedan afuera, quienes no fueron nos encargaremos de las heridas, los dragones estarán en la enfermería ayudando a Porlyusica con esos dos, mientras tanto, contadme, que paso?!

Todos obedecieron las órdenes del maestro, estaban un poco cansados por lo que decidieron no hacer riña a la hora de contar los hechos.

**Enfermería:**

Tres dragones estaban totalmente pálidos, con lágrimas en los ojos, no podían creer el estado en el que se encontraba Natsu, y mucho menos, su hermana, ver un cuadro un tanto repulsivo, por lo que trataron de aguantarse las ganas de gritar y vomitar.

Porlyusica: es mejor que se calmen, debemos asegurarnos si están bien internamente, después nos encargaremos de lo demás!

Grandine: bien, manos a la obra, no servirá de nada solo verlos y lamentarnos!

Igneel/Metalicana: hai!

**Centro del gremio:**

Makarov: con que eso paso! en verdad estaba consiente pero... no me explico cómo pudo usar magia estando así, es algo extraño que haya podido utilizarla, y si paso lo que dijeron... supongo que es la dragón Slayer de la tierra o algo así!

Yukino: solo esperemos que esos dos estén bien!

Todos asintieron, después de haber platicado con el maestro ya todos estaban calmados, habían comprendido la reacción de Natsu y la posesividad de un dragón, por lo que se comenzaban a hacer una idea de las reacciones de los demás dragón Slayers!

**Enfermería:**

Grandine: bien ya está! Solo falta que despierten, Natsu tal vez lo haga en unas horas o mañana!

Porlyusica: y la muchacha en una semana como mínimo, máximo dos, pero estará mejor!

Metalicana: en ese caso avisemos a los demás, deben estar preocupados, y tu fosforo apagado ya cálmate que tu mocoso esta mejor!

Igneel había estado caminando de un lado para otro como dragón enjaulado y ya estaba colmando la paciencia de los otros.

**POV ¿?**

Siento que hay muchos olores cerca, por qué? siempre había olido a fango pero ahora... será que... ya estoy... muerta?

Ojala y las demás estén bien, mi hermana me pidió hace poco que intercambiáramos cuerpos, no la entiendo, yo estoy lastimada, ella no debe preocuparse, nos lo juramos pero... siento que no quería que me percatara de algo!

No importa, no estoy mucho tiempo en mi cuerpo, prefiero materializar mi alma en otras dimensiones, lástima que no puedo en la mía, mientras este así no podre... pero... no importa... yo ya e...!

Que es eso...

-espero...-

Quien habla?

-despierta-

Despertar? de qué? yo estoy muerta? Verdad?

-quiero... abrazarte!-

Un... abrazo... hace mucho que no siento uno!

-despierta, por favor-

Para qué? ya no me duele nada! no quiero despertar!

-te... necesito... quiero, conocerte-

Conocerme? por qué? quien me llama?

-anda, despierta, soy...-

QUIEN, QUIEN ERES? QUE QUIERES DE MI? por qué...?

-yo soy tu... hermano y... te estaré esperando...-

Hermano? yo solo tengo hermanas, u un...

Matte... eres... ere... n-nat-natsu?

-...-

Si lo eres? CONTESTA! Eres... Natsu...

\- despierta mi pequeña... soy yo... tu hermano... Natsu!

NATSU! DONDE ESTAS? QUIERO... QUIERO CONOCERTE!

**Fin pov**

Una semana había pasado desde que Natsu había despertado, el gremio entero estaba demasiado tranquilo, lo que es inusual. Un chico pelirrosa salía y entraba de la enfermería solo para comer e ir al baño, nadie le decía nada, solo platicaban con el cuándo salía a comer y se sentaba en la barra.

Lucy: date un baño Natsu! apestas a pescado podrido!

Happy: aye! no me gusta el pescado podrido!

Gray: cierto flamita! apestas, ya báñate dragón maloliente!

Grandine/Metalicana/Igneel: oeee!

Natsu: dejen comer tranquilo, Lucy, me baño en tu casa en un rato!

Lucy: date POR QUE EN LA MIA!

Natsu: dejen gray, DEJA DE JODERME STREPER!

Gray: QUIERES PELEA!

Erza: BASTA! NATSU!

Natsu: hai!

Erza: No querrás que "ella" huela el espantoso aroma que tienes cuando despierte, o si?

Natsu: pero... todavía no lo hace...

Charle: quien asegura que no puede despertar en cualquier momento?

Y como si se tratara de un hechizo o algo parecido, Natsu salió disparado del gremio, dejando a un gray sin pelear, un padre insultado y una Lucy esperando no encontrarlo en su departamento… espera… SU DEPARTAMENTO!

Lucy salió corriendo detrás de el para evitar que destruyera su departamento, mientras tanto…

**Enfermería:**

Porlyusica estaba revisando los signos vitales de la joven acostada en la camilla hasta que…

¿?: mmmm…

Porlyusica: estas despertando?!

¿?: q-quien e-e-eres?

Porlyusica: soy Porlyusica, la curandera de Fairy Tail, un gremio de magos muy tontos!

¿?: n-n-nat-Natsu…

Porlyusica: ha estado todo el tiempo aquí, no se ha despegado de tu lado más que para comer e ir al baño, creo que lo acaban de mandar a bañar, apestaba a pescado podrido!

¿?: jijiji! Arigato!

Porlyusica: no agradezcas, enseguida regreso, llamare a el maestro y los dragones, no te levantes!

¿?:jijiji Matte!

Porlyusica: ...

¿?:jijiji quienes... son los...

Porlyusica: Grandine, Metalicana e... Igneel!

¿?:jijiji Arigato!

**Centro del gremio:**

Porlyusica: Grandine, Metalicana, Igneel, Makarov... ya despertó! Y pregunta por el idiota!

Los nombrados voltearon con asombro, se dirigieron a la enfermería diciendo a los demás que no comentaran nada, querían que fuera sorpresa, así que deberías entretener a Natsu por un rato!

**Enfermería:**

Los 3 dragones entraron con los otros dos a la enfermera, Grandine nada más ver a la chica sentada viendo hacia la ventana se arrojó contra ella para abrazarla, la muchacha se sobresaltó pero comenzó a olisquear el entorno y se relajó al notar la familiaridad del aroma, olía a dragón, y cuando se disponía a corresponder el abrazo, Metalicana tomo del hombro a Grandine y la elevo en el aire mandándola a volar como si fuera una sábana que arroja al viento y luego abrazo a la muchacha que seguía en shok por la acción, y para rematar, el abrazo de Metalicana también fue interrumpido por una patada voladora que lo mando a estamparse con la paren cortesía de Igneel que se aferró a la dragón Slayer como un bebe a su madre.

Mientras tanto el maestro y Porlyusica solo veían la escena con una gotita de sudor por la cabeza hasta que Makarov carraspeo la garganta para llamar la atención y hablar ya una vez lo notaron.

Makarov: perdona las molestias, soy Makarov Drelar, maestro del gremio de magos Fairy Tail, es un placer conocerte...

¿?:jijiji Sofía, mi nombre es Sofía Dragneel, un placer! (Con una sonrisa algo cansada pero alegre)

Grandine: cómo te sientes mi pequeña Sofía? (agarro a Igneel del cuello y lo comenzó a ahorcar)

Sofía: m -mejor, gracias, pero... donde esta...

Igneel: (ya recuperado) lo están bañando, olía asqueroso y más para el olfato de un dragón pero bueno...

Metalicana: en todo caso, tenemos mucho de qué hablar!

Makarov: cierto, tenemos que comenzar a planear las demás misiones...

Sofía: etto... yo... se que quieren que les conteste a muchas cosas pero... será más rápido que se los escriba y descanse porque... etto... necesito recuperara energías, sigo manteniendo los escudos de protección sobre mis hermanas y primas además, yo quisiera... ver a... natsu-nii, quisiera... conocerlo!

Lo de los escudos tomo por sorpresa a todos, así que solo asintieron y le pasaron unas hojas para que escribiera, mientras hacía esto.

**Centro del gremio:**

Lucy: date por muerto, como destrozaste mi baño tan rápido?!

Natsu: Matte luceeee!

Happy: aye, no lo mates Lucy!

Escena cómica, Lucy siendo sostenida por una erza, mirajane, Laxus, jerall, gray y Wendy muy cansados, no creían la fuerza que tenía Lucy, y viéndola con ese enorme bate de acero tratando de golpear a un Natsu que se escondía temblando como gelatina atrás de un escudo muy asustado Sting, pero claro, en guardia para proteger al natsu- san que tanto admira hasta que...

Makarov: MOCOSOS!

Silencio y calma absoluta.

Grandine: que obedientes! (sonrisa tierna)

Metalicana: en almenos podremos discutir las estrategias a gusto, ya tenemos todas las ubicaciones!

Igneel: Natsu tu...

No acabo de hablar porque Natsu ni siquiera estaba presente.

Igneel: pero cuando...?

Happy: aye cuando Metalicana dijo -ubicaciones- salió disparado a la enfermería y no escucho más!

Erza: me imagino que ella ya despertó!

Igneel: hii!

Makarov: en fin comencemos, así que presten atención!

Todos: AYE!

**Enfermería:**

Natsu estaba parado en la entrada de la enfermerías contemplando a la chica de la cama, no se le podía ver bien la cara ya que su cabello, su fleco estaban total mente largo, cubriéndolo y, solo porque ella lo hiso a un lado si podía ver uno de sus ojos, de color rojo carmesí, totalmente perdido en la ventana, viendo la luz que no pudo contemplar en mucho tiempo, se notaba la nostalgia, preocupación, tristeza y sobre todo un toque de alegría y esperanza; demasiadas emociones es una sola mirada, todas contradiciendo, pero... de algún modo... a Natsu le parecía tierna, así que se acercó con paso lento, ella volteo a verlo por la extrañeza.

Sofía: etto quién eres?

Natsu:...

Sofía: etto disculpa... me estas oyendo?

Natsu:-y-yo...

Sofía: etto disculpa... conoces a Natsu Dragneel?

Natsu salió de su estupor, ella estaba preguntando por él, en verdad quería verlo, no se veía enojada y atradora como dijeron los dragones que seria, tomo una bocanada de aire y hablo, con un sonrojo muy notorio en su cara.

Natsu: yo soy... Natsu Dragneel!

Lo joven comenzó a temblar, no podía hablar y sin poder contenerse más, comenzó a llorar, lo que alarmo a Natsu para que se acercara rápidamente, y sin previo aviso la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, su hermanita necesitaba consuelo, y él no la abandonaría, no ahora que la tenía a su lado.

Natsu: tranquila, estoy aquí, y pronto... todos estaremos juntos, lo prometo!

Sofía solo levanto la mirada por el asombro, se podía ver la sorpresa en sus ojos por lo que había dicho Natsu, así que solo sonrió y planto un tierno beso en la clavícula de su hermano mayor.

Sofía: Arigato!

Natsu: por cierto (sonriendo) dime tu nombre onee-chan!

Sofía: Sofía, Sofía Dragneel onii-san!

Entre sonrisas, Sofía se acurruco en los brazos de su hermano y se quedó dormida.

**Centro del gremio:**

Se respiraba el pánico, la inseguridad y... la adrenalina de le emoción, la lista de los lugares a los cuales deberían ir eran:

1: isla serpiente

2: volcanes azul

3: cueva de la luz

4: desierto helado

5: laberinto del minotauro

6: catacumbas de niebla

7: continente atlántico

8: monte cielo muerto

9: _ (el nombre de la ciudad natal de gray)

**De entre todos los presente, gray se veía azul, y no precisamente por el frio.**

**Espero les haya gustado, lo hice un poco más largo para compensar, perdonpor la tardanza, pero mi musa ya regreso, espero publicar pronto y también gracias a todos los que sique mi historia, me siguen como autora y pusieron como favorita este fic.**

**Una cosa más, aquí me vale mashima, Igneel seguirá vivo, espero más review, los que también agradezco.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Una se presenta, eso no es nada bueno!

**Al día siguiente:**

Mirajane se dirigía a la enfermería con unas cuantas vendas para curar a la heridas, entro sin tocar a la puerta y cuando entro.

**Enfermería:**

En la única cama ocupada de la enfermería se encontraban dos personas, un pelirrosa y una pelirroja/pelinegra dormidos plácidamente bajo las sabanas, ambos abrazados y la chica con su cabeza metida entre el cuello del chico.

Mira: ara ara creo que los dejare dormir, a menos que... quieran comer antes.

Y como por arte de magia Natsu se levantó gritándole a mira que...

Natsu: MIRAJANE, COMERE PERO NO AHORA Y DEJA DE GRITAR! QUE NO VES QUE TRATAMOS DE DORMIR!

El grito de Natsu se escuchó por todo el gremio, y todo el terror que muchos sintieron se comprobó cuando una Mirajane llorando como niña que hiso algo mal y fue reganada, salió corriendo de la enfermería y se arrojó a los brazos de erza para seguir llorando e inundar el gremio por las lágrimas.

**De vuelta en la enfermería:**

Un Natsu adormilado regresaba a la cama, pero antes de poder volver a dormir, se dio cuenta de que Sofía estaba despertando por lo que quiso darle los buenos días con un beso en la frente, sin embargo, un aura aterradora la cubrió por completo, haciendo temblar a dragón Slayer.

Sofía: Natsu! Tengo sueño… gritaste… y encima… escucho que hiciste llorar a una mujer… sabes… la dragona que me entreno me enseño el "eso" de los dragones, así que por lo que has hecho… recibirás "eso".

La cara de pánico que Natsu tenía en ese momento no podía ser superada ni siquiera por la que ponía cuando Mirajane o erza se enfadaban con él, era mucho, mucho peor, y la cosa empeoro cuando los ojos de su hermana comenzaron a brillar de color escarlata, haciendo la ver más aterradora. En definitiva, ya entendía por qué los dragones describirán a su, en cierto momento, tierna y dulce hermanita, como la cosa más aterradora y peligrosa del mundo; esto no le gustaba nada.

**Centro del gremio:**

Erza: (abrasando a mira, y con su armadura del purgatorio) en cuanto lo vea lo voy a castrar!

En definitiva todos estaban espantados, Natsu hiso llorar a Mirajane la demonio, y desato la furia de la otra demonio, esto no acabaría nada bien hasta que.

Natsu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Natsu salió disparado de la enfermería, se lanzó sobre lo primero que encontró y lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Su aspecto sorprendió a todos, parecía un fantasma fusionado con una gelatina, y sumado a eso, estaba abrazándose a lo que se encontró primero como si fuera un pequeño y demasiado petrificado coala; lo más sorprendente de todo es que a quien abrazo y a quien le suplicaba que lo protegiera era a nada más y nada menos que…

Gray: QUE MIERDA! QUITATE DE MI, ESTAS APRETANDOME MUCHO! NATSU SUELTAMEEEEE!

Una gotita de sudor les recorrió a todos, incluso Mirajane, que paro de llorar no se lo podía creer, nadie nunca había visto a Natsu tan aterrado.

Lucy: n-nat-su! Q-q-que paso?!

Natsu: e-e-e-es-es-es-eso!

Gray: eso, que?

Makarov: n-nunca lo vi así, lo más cercano a su reacción fue cuando le aplique como castigo el "eso" del gremio!

El gremio quedo en total silencio, todos estaban pensando, rememorando ese día hasta que se escuchó el sonido de los dientes cuando alguien está temblando y sus dientes no paran de hacer ruido, instantánea mente todos voltearon asía el sonido, solo para encontrar a… los dragones abrasándose entre todos con la misma expresión que Natsu.

Sting: etto, porque están…

Todos los dragones: e-e-el e-e-es-es-eso d-de los… EL "ESO DE LOS DRAGONES"!

Y después de tal grito cayeron desplomados al suelo mientas se abrazaban desesperadamente.

Todos estaban en schok, si Natsu y ellos se ponían de ese modo por el "eso" de los dragones, y lo comparaban con en "eso" del gremio… todo Fairy Tail cayó de espaldas petrificado. Claro está que los demás gremios no entendían nada hasta que una figura de estatura mediana comenzó a salir de la enfermería a paso lento, traía cunas tijeras en mano y se venía cortando el cabello, para cuando llego a la barra, todos pudieron apreciar de quien se trataba, ni más ni menos que de la recién rescatada hermana de Natsu.

Mirajane: ara ara, ya estas mejor? (con su típica sonrisa) no quieres descansar más?

Sofía: etto… y Natsu-nii!

Mirajane señalo a la masa amorfa de Natsu que estaba aferrada a una estatua de gray quien aún no salía de su estupor.

Sofía: Natsu-nii!

Por arte de magia, Natsu se levantó a la llamada de su hermana, pálido y aun temblando.

Natsu: AYEE!

Sofía: discúlpate!

Todos reaccionaron al instante, ella le estaba diciendo a Natsu que se disculpara, por qué? Que había pasado? Porque habían hablado del "eso" de los dragones.

Igneel: NATSU DRAGNEEL! QUE DIABLOS HICISTE?

Grandine: MAS TE VALE QUE TE DISCULPES POR LO QUE SEA QUE HICISTE!

Metalicana: SI NO LO HACES…

Todos los dragones: TE CASTRAMOS!

Natsu: p-p pero no se… q-q-que hice!

Sofía: Natsu, hiciste… llorar a… una mujer!

La escena era muy cómica, todos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y las quijadas desencajadas, ella estaba regañando a su hermano mayor, y por algo que alcanzo a percibir de manera fugas, en definitiva, NO DEBIAN HACERLA ENOJAR.

Sofía: y también… por despertarme, estoy cansada!

Natsu: A-AYEE! MIRA-SAN, LO SIENTO MUCHO JURO QUE NO TE VUELBO A GRITAR COMO DEMENTE IDIOTA!

Natsu no paraba de repetir lo mismo mientras se arrodillaba y hacia reverencias de disculpa azotando su cabeza contra el suelo una y otra vez, lo que causo que más gotitas se les resbalaran a los demás y comenzaran a sudar frio.

Sofía: Natsu-nii! Tengo sueño!

Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, Sofía se dejó caer en el suelo dormida, Natsu no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que una erza ya harta de la actitud del chico le golpeo en la cabeza.

Erza: NATSU! Lleva a tu hermana a la enfermería, se quedó dormida!

Y la magia aparecía de nuevo, Natsu se golpeó la frente con la mano, corrió a levantar a su hermana y entro disparado a la enfermería.

Igneel: creo que…

Grandine: lo mejor será…

Metalicana: dejarlos descansar…

Todos los dragones: un buen rato!

Todos los magos asintieron efusivamente y decidieron mejor seguir con lo que estaban, que era justamente el asunto de las demás dragón Slayers.

**En algún otro lado escondido:**

Riku: QUE PASO QUEEEEEEE?!

Milan: lo sentimos maestro, parece que alguien ataco la fortaleza, se encontraron los cuerpos de muchas bestias tiradas por doquier, incluso… encontramos los cadáveres de ellos dos… calcinados!

Riku: esto no es bueno, si ella se entera habrá problemas, pero no hay de otra, debemos decirle y comenzar a hacer los preparativos necesarios para reforzar las demás bases, NO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE ENCUENTREN LAS DEMAS, ENTENDIDO?!

Milan: hai! En seguida comienzo los preparativos maestro!

**En un segundo lugar aún más escondido:**

Natsuno: esto está comenzando, ella finalmente esta libre, solo resta que las demás sean puestas a salvo y podremos actuar!

Darck: debemos ser cautelosos, recuerden que este mundo aumenta nuestro poder, no debemos exagerar!

Krad: lo sabemos, Sofía estará ocupada por lo que tenemos que hacer eso en su lugar, ella después le contara a su familia, por ahora manos a la obra!

Ikuto: tsk, que molesto, desearía verla de una vez, la extraño!

Traint: todos la extrañamos, pero recuerda que Sofía es muy cuidadora con nosotros, nos quiere y protege mucho, así que hay que demostrarle que no es necesario que se preocupe de más!

Todos: HAIII! POR SOFIA! POR NUESTRA JOYA Y PRINCESA!

**En el gremio:**

Sofía: estoy... etto... encantada de conocerlos a todos, mi nombre es Sofía Dragneel! Un placer!

**IMPORTANTE: Sé que está demasiado corto, pero es lo único que me da mi musa por el momento, además de que necesito ponerme al corriente con los capítulos, en lo que se me ocurre algo para mi otro fic, además tengo dos nuevos proyectos en mente, pero quiero saber si les gustaría leerlo, en uno le daré un compañero exeel a Laxus, en el otro Zeref… bueno chequen mi perfil, publicare por lo menos un prólogo, el otro lo veré!**

**MAS IMPORTANTE: los nombres de los personajes que salen al finar del capítulo son los protagonistas o coprotagonistas de las serien: BLACK CAT, D. , SHIKI, SHUGO SHARA y además de un extra de KINGDOM HEART, para ellos tengo dos opciones para poder incluirlos de mejor manera en la historia, ustedes elijen entre las siguientes dos opciones:**

**Hago alusión a que ellos vienen de otros mundo, dimensiones alternas en las cuales transcurre su anime, involucrando sus propias historias y eso!**

**Tomo solo sus características físicas, habilidades y les aumento magia, sin ser invencibles, donde a Ikuto y traint les pongo las orejas y cola de gato permanentes con sus respectivos atuendo y a Natsuno de lobo.**

**Propongan alguna opción o idea si no les gusta lo que propuse yo.**

**Simplemente los pongo con magias similares a las habilidades que tienen en sus series.**

**Los espero pronto!**


	7. Vamos por la primera!

**Enfermería:**

Natsu había entrado a la enfermería con su hermana en brazos, sin embargo cuando estaba por acostarla, ella se levantó de golpe.

Sofía: nii-san. Olvide presentarme!

Y salió de la enfermería para presentarse seguida de su querido hermano.

**Gremio:**

Mirajane: ara ara, no te habías quedado dormida?

Sofía: estoy bien, no creo poder dormir más, suficiente tengo con...

Igneel: pequeña! no saludas?

Sofía: mmm quién eres?

El pobre de Igneel se fue de espaldas, ni siquiera lo reconocía, pero que más se podría esperar si tienen años de no hablar, no desde que ella se comunicó por ultima ves.

Igneel: soy... Igneel!

Un aura oscura se formó alrededor de Sofía, los dragones se espantaron y corrieron a esconderse atrás de la barra, usando a Mirajane como escudo.

Sofía: Igneel... te das cuenta... QUE TENGO UNAS GANAS TREMENDAS DE CASTRARTE?!

Wow, una enorme corretisa se desato por todo el gremio, Igneel trataba de salvar su vida, fue arrastrado por todo el gremio, azotado con las mesas, casi empalado en las sillas, los pilares y paredes terminaron con su silueta; mientras esto ocurría, todos los magos, incluyendo los visitantes corrieron a refugiarse detrás de mira, en el segundo piso, los maestros también fueron colocados de escudos, y no se diga del pobre Makarov, que al tener una magia de crecimiento, fue obligado a estirarse como goma para reforzar las barricadas.

Igneel: n-n-no has visto que también están aquí Metalicana, Grandine, y los demás, ellos se te están escondiendo!

Ojala Igneel nunca hubiera dicho nada, pero solo por un breve momento pudo descansar, la razón, Sofía giro su cabeza tipo exorcista en dirección a la barra, a paso lento, con rostro psicópata y un aura demoniaca se acercó dramáticamente a donde estaban todos.

El pánico no se hizo esperar, si de por si tenía una apariencia desastrosa cuando llego, ahora sumándole lo terroríficamente furiosa que estaba, más de uno mojo sus pantalones hasta que...

Gajeel: o-oe, si vas a castrar a mi viejo por lo menos llévalos al sotano, no queremos ver esta masacre!

Metalicana: HIJO TRAIDOR, DE QUE LADO ESTAS SABANDIJA!

Si Gajeel estaba pálido y aun así había juntado el valor de asomar la cabeza por la barricada, el hecho de que Metalicana lo reprendiera por lengua suelta cabo su tumba, pobre lagartija, fue tomada de los cabello y jalada fuera de la barricada, y como los otros dragones estaban aferrados entre todos, incluyendo Metalicana, Sofía los termino por arrastras a todos, los lanzo a donde había quedado en cadáver semi muerto de Igneel y , por arte de magia, con una sonrisa, y una tranquilidad impresionante en un cambio de actitud radical.

Sofía: etto... cómo te llamas?

Gajeel:(temblando) Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox!

Sofía: arigato Gajeel-san!

Y sin más, regreso al centro del gremio, tomo el enorme bulto de dragones y se dirigió al sótano, todos los demás comenzaron a salir de sus escondites a gatas, todavía estaban espantados.

Wendy: n-n-no quiero quedarme sin madre!

Sting: yo creo que mejor nos resignamos nee-chan!

Rogué: ni modo, ellos se lo buscaron!

Laxus: entonces esto es por lo de no responder rápido su mensaje?

Cobra: yo creo que sí!

Gajeel: ojala nuestras hermanas no sean así!

Todos :(suspiro) esperemos!

Yukyno: etto... chicos!

Lucy: que pasa?

Yukyno: y... donde esta Natsu-san!

Erza: cierto, donde se habrá metido?!

Mira: y si lo olfatean los dragón Slayers?

Dragón Slayers: NO SOMOS PERROS!

Minerva: pero parecen (risillas)!

Dragón Slayers: CALLATE!

Lucy:(risillas maliciosas) ara ara, le gritaron a una mujer? No fue eso lo que hiso Natsu antes?

La cara de pánico de todos los dragón slayer fue disfrutada por todos los demás que se dedicaron a reír a carcajadas con sus actitudes, algunos se iban de espaldas por la risa, uno de ellos fue gray, que logro ver algo deforme en el techo, no lograba enfocarlo bien, pero cuando lo hiso.

Gray: PERO QUE MIERDAS ES ESO?!

El grito exalto a todos, los que estaban riendo pararon de hacerlo, los que se lamentaban por ser llamados perros alzaron la cabeza, y hay, en el techo, como si fuera un gato el que se aferra a un techo cuando es asustado, se encontraba un Natsu, pálido, azul, y temblando a mas no poder.

Todos estaban con caras de póker, y cuando salieron de su estupor.

Todos: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, en verdad ver a Natsu de esa manera era algo muy hilarante, tanto para su gremio como para los demás; siempre se le considero un tonto asexual, pero verlo así…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todas las risas pararon inmediatamente, todos comenzaron a sudar frio, los demás dragón Slayers estaban abrazados entre sí como lo habían estados los dragones anteriormente, y Natsu, Natsu se aferró más al techo del gremio, preso del pánico termino perforando la madera de la estructura y enterrando sus brazos y piernas en el techo para poder asegurarse de no caer y sufrir una inminente masacre.

Acto seguido, los dragones salieron de donde estaban, sus expresiones solo petrificaron a los magos, como era posible que un dragón pudiera mostrar semejante aspecto, ellos que son tan orgullosos de sí mismos y su especie, como carajo habían terminado como ardillas desabridas recién salidas de una tormenta donde su pelaje está totalmente empapado u con la expresión de grito (la pintura del grito) en sus caras; lo que siguió fue que se desplomaron en el piso temblando en posición fetal.

Makarov: (temblando) creo que lo mejor será no preguntar!

Todos: (temblando) hai!

Sofía: (llorando) nii-san!

Sofía acababa de entrar al centro del gremio con lagrimones cayendo de sus ojos, Natsu que hasta el momento estaba en pánico por el miedo, bajo como rayo del techo con ua expresión desesperada, que había pasado, por que lloraba, quien fue, que iba a hacer.

Natsu: que paso? Que te hicieron estas lagartijas subdesarrolladas?

Dragones: (temblando y susurrando) no hicimos nada!

Sofía: (lloriqueando y moqueando) nii-san… quiero a… quiero a… mis… mis… QUIERO A MIS HERMANAS!

Y callo de rodillas, trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas, cubría su rostro con las manos y no paraba de llorar desconsolada; el miedo que alguna bes hubo en todos, incluyendo los dragones se disipo, en lugar de eso se podían ver expresiones de tristeza, comprensión, angustia, todos estaban conscientes de que Sofía era la más pequeña, los dragones lo dijeron, además de que fue la que sufrió mas al ser la última capturada, ella tuvo que estar escondiéndose y escapando por más tiempo.

Natsu: no te preocupes, las traeremos a todas, yo también las quiero ver, a ellas y a mis primas, quiero conocerlas a todas, pronto estaremos juntos, lo prometo!

Sofía: (gimoteando) enserio?

Natsu: lo juro!

Natsu se había portado como todo un buen hermano mayor, había abrazado a su hermana y la había consolado en sus brazos, él estaba decidido a evitarles mas sufrimiento a sus hermanas y a sus primas, no permitirá que nada les pasara; mientras tanto, todos los presentes habían cambiado radicalmente sus expresiones, se les veía decididos y con las esperanzas renovadas, había que actuar pronto si quería que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan!

Sofía: arigato nii-san!

Makarov: bien! Creo que es hora de mostrarles los planes que tenemos para infiltrarnos en las fortalezas donde están las demás chicas, también ya tenemos los equipos, solo falta que Sofía nos diga si ha habido cambios en esos lugares!

Natsu/Sofía: enserio?

Sting: no hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo!

Weisslogia: ya todo está planeado, Sofía, tú tienes dos opciones, quedarte a descansar más o unirte a uno de los equipos!

Sofía: me uno a un equipo, puedo comunicarme telepáticamente con mis hermanas y mis primas!

Lucy: y eso como es posible?

Sofía: etto…

Lucy: soy Lucy, maga estelar!

Sofía (sonriendo) bien Lucy-san, lo que pasa es que mientras estábamos prisioneras, yo desarrolle un hechizo muy potente, pude crear un escudo mágico alrededor de todas, si las trataban de lastimar ellas no recibían el daño, ya que todo se transmitía a mí,, y en base a eso, pudimos crear un enlace psíquico aparte del sensoria!

Grandine: eso es peligros, tantos años haciendo eso pudo haberte matado!

Sofía: y casi lo logra, pero… hice lo que _esa mujer _a tratado de hacer al tenernos encerradas!

Natsu: a que te refieres?

Sofía: (suspira) la hermana de E.N.D a tratado de reunir catalizadores de magia muy resistentes, en este caso a dragón slayer poderosos, como lo somos nosotras 10, por eso ataco la aldea de Draco, la aldea donde Vivian los dragones junto con los dragón slayer, para encontrar a aquellos pilares que necesitaba para poder…

El rostro triste de Sofía reflejaba muchas cosas, pero menos tristeza, era extraño, después de todo este tiempo ese sentimiento de soledad debió ser muy profundo, pero al no mostrarse en su rostro la tristeza que todos hubieran imaginado que tenía, todos se sorprendieron.

Igneel: Sofía, que pasa?… te noto extraña!

Sofía: (suspira) es que, lo que _esa mujer _quiere es… atravesar la barrera espacio tiempo para ir a otras dimensiones, lo que pasa es que hay… como lo digo...

Rogué: despacio!

Un zape por parte de Gajeel al tonto de su hermano se escuchó por todo el gremio.

Sofía: (risillas) bueno, es que hay varios tipos de infiernos, al igual que varios tipos de demonios, y _esa mujer _quiere encontrar una pareja, parece ser que los hijos de los demonios de dos dimensiones diferentes terminan siendo terriblemente fuerte, y bueno… ella quiere tener un hijo con un demonio de otra dimensión, uno de los más poderosos que pueda encontrar y … (suspira) sé que el alma de Zeref sigue vagando por este mundo, ella también lo sabe y pretende depositarla en su hijo para poder convertir a su hermano en el dios de la muerte!

El asombro y la furia no se hiso esperar, todos sabían lo destructivo que era Zeref, y si su hermana era capaz de cumplir su objetivo estaba claro que todo perecería, pero como podrían evitarlo, sabían que rescatando a los las chicas pospondrían esto, pero como podrían evitar que _ella _consiguiera hacer lo que Sofía pudo en su encierro… espera, "hice lo que _esa mujer _a tratado de hacer al tenernos encerradas", Sofía…

Natsu: A QUE TE REFERIAS CON QUE HISISTE LO QUE ELLA A TRATADO DE HACER?

Nadie había captado lo que Sofía dijo antes hasta que Natsu, como buen hermano celoso y sobre protector que pretendía comenzar a ser lo expreso.

Igneel: ACASO YA TIENES HIJOS!

Grandine: QUIEN FUE EL INFELIS QUE SE ATREVIO A TOCARTE?

Maldiciones, amenazas de muertes, promesas de esterilidad al infractor y más, todo eso era los que los dragones y los dragón slayer estaban gritando a medio pulmón, un escándalo impresionante que solo hiso que una gotita resbalara por la cabeza de todos los demás.

Sofía: CALMENSE!

Dragones: COMO QUIERES QUE NOS CALMEMOS?

Dragón Slayers: QUE MALDITO TE PUSO LA MANO ENCIMA? QUIEN SE ATREVIO A TOCAR A MI HERMANA/PRIMA!?

Sofía: (suspiro) CON UN CARAJO, SI SE TRATA DE ESO LOS UNICOS FUERON MIS CUSTODIAS CUANDO ESTUBE ENCERRADA! (Aura demoniaca) Y PARA QUE LO SEPAN, YO ME REFERIA A LO DE CRUZAR DIMENSIONES!

Imaginemos que todos están en su forma chibi en esta discusión, pero cuando Sofía se enfada los demás se hacen más pequeños hasta que… "dijo sus custodios", todos se ponen cabizbajos y una vez salidos de la forma chibi.

Sofía: (suspira) miren, cuando estaba encerrada, para evitar morir y pensar en el dolor, paso algo extraño, no se los diré por que se ve que son unos escandalosos, en fin, después de eso pude materializar mi alma en otro cuerpo, como quien dice cree un nuevo cuerpo para mí pero en las otras dimensiones, de hay conocí un montos de gente, creaturas y sobre toco demonios!

Ok, escuchar que conoció demonios solo preocupo a todos, Sofía se fijó en esto y siguió explicando.

Sofía: no sé qué tipo de demonios conozcan ustedes, pero los que conocí adoran el equilibrio y no lastimarían ni a una mosca, de hecho, conocí humanos mitad demonio que se enamoraron de uno y bueno, tienen hijos, saben, no todo es como parece, ser una creatura obscura no es malo, al contrario, el problema es cuando los generalizan a todos, es ahí cuando los conflictos pasan, en fin (suspira), debemos sacar a las demás de sus celdas!

Una bes aclaradas las cosas, todos se dispusieron a ponerse al corriente con los planes, desde donde irían primero, lo cual decidió Sofía puesto que sabía un patrón de castigo impuesto en ellas cuando ponían algún tipo de resistencia, después los equipos, y cuando ya estaba todo listo se fueron a descansar, lo necesitaban todos.

**Casa de Natsu:**

Natsu y Sofía estaban llegando a la casa de Natsu, se había decidido que ella se quedara a vivir con él, y que poco a poco se iría arreglando la casa para que cupieran todos los Dragneel y happy.

Sofía: nii-san!

Natsu: que pasa?

Sofía: puedo… dormir contigo?

Natsu: claro, mi solo deja arreglo mi cuarto, es que…está peor que la sala!

Sofía: te espero, yo mientras recojo un poco… esto!

Valla sala la de Natsu, nunca volvió a recoger después de que lo hiciera Lucy cuando lo visito, así que ya se imaginaran el tremendo caos que había en ella, Natsu subió corriendo y en pocos segundo se escuchaba un tremendo ruido por todo el movimiento que estaba haciendo en el segundo pido.

**Pov Sofía:**

"no me lo creo, estoy con mi hermano, siempre quise conocerlo, esto es genial, cuando las demás lo vean se van a emocionar, solo espero que no se enfaden conmigo por lo que voy a hacer, sé que no está bien, pero tengo que evitar que alguien más trate siquiera de abrir las puertas dimensionales, es peligroso, yo ya perdí la vida una bes y no puedo dejar que ellas pasen por lo mismo"

**Flashback pov Sofía:**

"_dónde estoy?, está más obscuro de lo normal"_

_-jijijiji-_

"_quién es?, dónde está?"_

_-solo soy una amiga-_

"_amiga? De dónde?"_

_-se nota que no me recuerda mi pequeña-_

"_mi pequeña? Podrías se… mamá?"_

_-finalmente Sofi, te e extrañado mucho, pero sabes, no deberías estar aquí-_

"_aquí donde?, no entiendo, si te escucho es porque ya estoy muerta, verdad?"_

_-así es, por eso lo digo, no deberías estar aquí, todavía hay mucha cosas que tienes que hacer-_

"_como que mamá?"_

_-cuidar de tur hermanas, conocer a tu hermano, quiero nietos sabes-_

"_jejejejejejejejejeje mamá, no creo que pueda dártelos"_

_-Yo creo que sí, pero sabes, hay una cosa más que debes saber-_

"_y que es mamá?"_

_-es sobre el poder que protegen los dragones, el poder inter dimensional-_

"_que es eso?"_

_-es el poder para viajar a través de las dimensiones utilizando tu espíritu-_

"_INCREIBLE"_

_-Lo sé, y nuestra familia no era la líder de la aldea por nada, nosotros somos quienes heredamos el poder para usarlo-_

"_entonces?"_

_-te lo enseñare, con el podrás poner sobre aviso a las demás dimensiones sobre lo que quiere hacer la hermana de Zeref, además de que podrás aprender mucho y cuando llegue el momento necesito que cierres los portales-_

"_cerrarlos?"_

_-sí, pero eso tendrá un costo, puede que no vuelvas a tu propia dimensión en mucho tiempo, la última persona que lo hiso tardo 10 años en volver-_

"_yo cuanto tardare?"_

_-todo depende de tu corazón, esa persona no quería regresar, hasta que se dio cuenta que dejo el amor de su vida atrás, por eso regreso-_

"_entonces debo tener un motivo fuerte para regresar?"_

_-sí, y sé que lo conseguirás, mientras tanto esta pequeña luz que es lo único que ves te mantendrá en contacto con tu cuerpo mientras tu alma materializa uno nuevo para que viajes entre los mundos-_

"_gracias mamá, no te decepcionare, ni a ti, ni a nadie, y mucho menos a mí"_

_-así se habla, ahora comienza con tu entrenamiento, de seguro estarán encerradas un largo tiempo, pero los dragones, tus primos y tu hermano te sacaran a ti y a las demás-_

"_pero recuerda que estoy muerta mamá"_

_-jijijijijiji, lo sé, pero este pequeño demonio que encontraste te salvo y me dejo comunicarme contigo-_

"_cual demonio mamá?"_

_-un viejo amigo mío, lo conocerás pronto, hasta entonces recuerda, no todo es lo que parece-_

"_no entiendo mama"_

_-pronto lo entenderás, por ahora solo concéntrate y comienza tu viaje, te amo-_

"_yo también te amo"_

**Fin flashback pov Sofía**

"todo lo que he pasado es mucho, pero pronto acabara, solo espero no romperles el corazón a mi familia"

**Fin pov Sofía**

Sofía se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que momento Natsu había bajado, el, la estaba observando detenidamente, sin despegar la vista de su rostro, se notaba que estaba preocupado por ella, y Sofía a su vez preocupada por algo.

Natsu: nee-chan ya está el cuarto!

Sofía: kyyyaaaa! No me asustes así nii-san!

Natsu: gomene, pero estabas muy distraída, en que pensabas?

Sofía: (nerviosa) en nada, solo pensaba!

Natsu: (sarcástico) si claro, sabes, soy persistente así que lograre que me lo digas, pero no hoy, debes descansar!

Sofía: arigato nii-san! Tu también debes descansar, mañana será un largo día!

Ambos hermanos subieron a dormir, happy se había quedado con Lucy así que no lo esperaron.

**Al día siguiente/gremio:**

Natsu: BUENOS DIAS!

Todos: BUENOS DIAS!

Igneel: Sofi-chan te extrañe!

El gremio estaba muy animado, Igneel se había acercado a Sofía como un "juvia2 acosador" con estrellitas en los ojos rodeado de un aura floreada hasta que Grandine lo golpeo para que se quitara del camino, saludo a la dragón slayer y después fue arrojas fuera del gremio con una patada voladora cortesía de rogué, quien hiso una reverencia en forma de saludo con Sofía, después fue enterrado en el suelo como un clavo con un martillo de acero cortesía de Gajeel.

Así pararon un buen rato entre desayunos, peleas, saludos y una despampanante Sofía siendo alagada por las magas por su atuendo. Sofía estaba vestida con unos pantalones cortos negros y holgados, un cinturón de cuero blanco y sandalias blancas (estilo Natsu pero con tacón), además de traer un estraple negro que le llegaba arriba del ombligo, un chaleco a media espalda de color blanco y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo mostrando las dos tonalidades de este.

Makarov: MOCOSOS, INVITADOS!

Todos callaron y el ambiente que una bes estuvo alegre y despreocupado se volvió serio y callado.

Makarov: es hora!

Sting: Isla serpiente aquí vamos!

Todos: hai!

Sofía: "bien, espéranos Luz, ya vamos por ti"

**Isla serpiente:**

Croman: no han recibido instrucciones aparte de la fortificación?

Lacayo1: no señorita, pero ya todo está listo, nadie podrá entrar!

Croman: bien! Como está la reclusa?

Lacayo2: mire la lacrima visión usted misma!

Se podía ver a una niña IDENTICA a Wendy, solo que con el cabello rubio, atada de la misma manera que anterior mente estuvo Sofía, solo que la joven estaba cubierta por una pequeña capa de tela morada transparente, un escudo que no permitía que fuera herida, a acepción claro de las múltiples espadas y filos usados para dañarla.

**Ok, mi musa me asalto en un rato de aburrimiento, y checando lo largo de los otros capítulos me doy cuenta que este lo hice corto, creo, en fin, ayúdenme con los traumas de las chicas, me urgen mucho, y gracias por sus reviews, me da gusto que les guste, y como veo que la inspiración llega de a poco el fic será largo. Y pido por favor las descripciones para las que chicas, no se me ocurren muchas apariencias tan solo podrán comprobarlos con ver la "gemela" de Wendy. **

**y no olviden comentar la opción que más les gusto, me refiero a las que publique al final del capítulo pasado, sobre los personajes de otras series, me equivoque y no eran 2, eran 4, así que escojan bien!**


End file.
